Percentages
by jayma
Summary: Bonnie is at the cemetery where she receives a visit from an unexpected someone. Spoiler for Episode 14 "Fooled Me Once" and some previous episodes.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Percentages  
Author: lostarkeo/jayma  
Rating: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst/Humor  
Spoiler: Episode 14 "Fool Me Once" and some previous episodes  
Summary: Bonnie is at the cemetery where she receives a visit from an unexpected someone.  
**Author's Note: **This is my first Damon/Bonnie fanfic! I'm very proud of it! I tried to keep them in character, but I guess my readers will be the judge. I read it through to correct some mistakes, so if I skipped any, forgive me! Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

The cemetery was cold and windy compared to the warm streets of Mystic Falls. A lone figure stood by a newly set grave stone, a reminder to the living that those who are dead are gone forever. Bonnie bent down to pick up the dead flowers from the previous week and replaced them with a new bouquet.

She cried again as she faced her grandmother's headstone. This was the only place where she could let it all out because if she cried in front of her parents, it would only upset her mother and if she cried in the shower her tears would wash away and no one would see her agony.

She heard a crow cry out in the distance then footsteps crushing the blades of grass behind her.

"Stefan told me what happened." It was Damon. The only person Bonnie kept in touch with since her grandma died was Elena and she knew that Bonnie didn't want to hear anything about vampires, especially Damon. It was Damon's incessant need to have Katherine back that forced her and her grans to cast the spell.

"Go away, Damon." It came out as a whisper, but she knew he'd heard it.

"I know I've been a jerk to you…to everyone. I know—." Bonnie turned to face him, a veil of tears still visible on her face.

"You did this," she whispered again. "You just couldn't handle the fact that Katherine was gone, that you knocked down and killed everything in your path to get to a dead end. You killed her," she pointed to her grandmother's grave, "and I have to suffer for it."

Damon's stone face didn't show any emotion, as if Bonnie expected him to feel anything. And just like that, Damon turned around and started to walk away. A surge of anger coursed through Bonnie at seeing him leave without the slightest apology.

She raised her hand and Damon stopped abruptly. A flick of her wrist brought him around to face her.

"Let me go now, witch, and I'll forget this happened," he said confidently even though Bonnie caught a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes.

Bonnie approached him and grabbed Damon by the neck. "So you were just gonna walk away? No apology. No sign of regret. Just like that?"

"I didn't come here to tease you, Bonnie. I came here—," he hesitated. It wasn't like Damon to recognize his mistakes, so he was quite new to this. "—I came here to give you an apology."

Bonnie let him go and Damon regained control over his body. "I know we haven't had a…_positive_ relationship in the past, what with the necklace and me biting you. Sorry about that too, by the way."

Bonnie felt the hairs on her neck prick up at the memory, but she let him continue.

"I just—," he sighed. "I really suck at this," he muttered to himself, "But I'm really sorry for your loss. I know how it feels."

Bonnie looked into his eyes. Up until this point, she hated him, despised him, loathed him, was disappointed with him, but it all cancelled out now because for the first time she believed him.

"Thank you," she said and even though she hated crying in front of others, she cried in front of him.

Then she felt the strangest feeling. Damon was holding her. She should have pulled away, but she needed someone to lean on, even if it was the man she vowed to hate.

Damon didn't know what compelled him to reach out to her since it was against his nature to show compassion. But he held onto her anyway. He needed this as much as she did. 145 years of searching a way to get to Katherine and it all blew up in his face. He didn't understand what any of it meant, so he felt lost. Pretty much the same way Bonnie was lost without her magical confidant.

So he hugged her and caressed her hair, while she buried her face in his neck. He closed his eyes and for the first time, in a very long time, he felt at peace.

Bonnie lost track of how long they stood there, but it was long enough for her crying to subside and savor the embrace she longed for.

She pulled back slightly and to their amazement, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Damon."

She smiled and slowly started to pull away. On impulse, he placed a hand on her face, which stopped her from removing herself completely. Bonnie looked up at him and even though Elena had told her to never look straight at him because of his compulsion abilities, she did anyway.

Bonnie reached up cautiously, while Damon helped to close the distance. Never in a million years did Bonnie think this would happen. Damon was kissing her and she was willingly kissing back. Damon was a killer, ruthless to no end, yet the kiss they shared was unbearably soft and gentle.

His mind was in overdrive. Neon signs in the back of his mind kept telling him that he shouldn't be doing this. Katherine fooled him once and he didn't want to go through this lovesick crap again.

Bonnie fell forward slightly, a rush of wind hitting her face. Just like that, Damon was gone leaving her in the dark.

* * *

Bonnie knocked on the door the day next day. Who the hell did he think he was? Kissing her and running off without an explanation. Bonnie was tired of being the shy one and this was the last straw.

"Bonnie?" Stefan answered the door.

"Where's your brother?" she went straight to the point. Stefan took her upstairs to the study room.

Before he let her in, he grabbed her arm, "Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

She liked Stefan. He always put the welfare of others before him. "I'm pretty sure."

"Don't hesitate to call if you need me. I won't be too far." He let her go and Bonnie walked inside.

Bonnie hated studying and doing homework, but she had always loved the smell of libraries. The smell of old books calmed her down despite the sting of anxiety she felt from seeing Damon sitting on the couch.

"Can't a guy read in peace?" he said without pulling the book he was holding away from his face.

"You and I have to talk," she crossed her arms and stood by the lit fireplace.

"Uh, you can talk all you'd like. I'll be taking my reading somewhere else," he grabbed his bookmark from the couch handle, but Bonnie snatched it away from him.

She held it over the fire and he gave her a fierce glare. "That is an 1818 edition of Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_ that I stole in 1900 while I toured London. If you burn it, so help me I'll—."

"You'll what?" Bonnie cocked her eyebrow curiously. If Damon could have breathed smoke out his nostrils, he would have. He slammed himself back on the couch like a five year old.

"Fine, you wanna talk, talk!"

Bonnie grinned and set the aged book on the coffee table in front of him. Sometimes she forgot that Damon was more than 100 years old.

"About yesterday, Damon—"

"What about it?" Bonnie was disappointed (yet again), to see that Damon was back to his old self. "I kissed you, you kissed me, we both had a dandy time."

"Why are you being an ass?" Bonnie exclaimed. Was it because Stefan was nearby and he could hear everything and that's why he was acting so thick? Or was yesterday really just an act…

"What do you want me to say, Bonnie? That the kiss was amazing? Because I'll tell you right now, I've had better." Damon always had the problem of saying things before thinking them through. This was a prime example. Part of him meant it so that she'd go away, but another part of him wanted to take it back so that she'd stay.

"I don't even know why I bothered to come here. Serves me right for following my heart," she said as she started for the door. Just before she left she turned back to him, "I guess that's why you're the better person, because you don't have one." And with that, Bonnie left.

Damon was beyond pissed. At Bonnie, for thinking she could come here on a lover's quest. At himself, for being the asshole he'd shaped himself to be. And at Stefan, for walking into the study after he kicked the coffee table halfway across the room.

"That was dad's favorite table." Stefan stated nonchalantly.

"Like I give a damn," Damon spat as he walked over to the fireplace and rested his head on the mantle.

"You kissed Bonnie?" Stefan got to the crux of the matter. He didn't mean to eavesdrop; he was just looking out for her in the presence of Damon's temper.

"I'm in no mood, little brother." It's been a while since Damon last called him that.

"If the kiss meant nothing, then why are you acting like this?" Stefan insisted, hoping Damon wouldn't put a wall around himself like he did for Bonnie.

"Just answer the question, Damon?" Stefan approached him. That was his mistake when Damon sped up to him and pushed him against the wall.

"This is none of your business. You are so annoying with your questions and concerns!" Damon snarled and tightened his grip.

"It's a simple question. If it meant nothing, then—"

"Because it meant everything!" Damon punched the piece of wall next to his head and dented it. He let Stefan go and walked back to the fireplace.

"Katherine left me. For 145 years, she could have sought me out. I needed her. I killed for her." Damon spilled out his emotions to the person he least confided in. "Everything I did…was for her."

"Then why are you mad at Bonnie?" Stefan whispered.

"Because in that kiss, I realized she's everything I wanted Katherine to be." Stefan sighed. It's not every day his brother purges out his emotions, but when Damon purges, he goes all out.

"Then why are you pushing her away? You know the truth about Katherine now. It's time for you to move on and I can't think of anyone better than Bonnie for you to do that."

"I hate this." Damon threw himself on the couch again.

"What?"

"Talking about chicks with you." Damon sighed and rubbed his face. Stefan laughed lightly and took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Bonnie deserves someone who's not me," Damon said with his head between his legs.

"Funny," Stefan stood up and started to walk away, "I thought that was Bonnie's choice. She did choose to come here to seek you out. Maybe you should have given her the chance to talk. Only she can determine what she deserves and what she doesn't."

Stefan left the study room and Damon sighed again, "Smug bastard."

"I heard that!" Stefan called out from down the hall.

* * *

Bonnie parked the car in the driveway of her house. She distracted herself by going to the mall for the rest of the day. When she looked up the lights were off and she remembered that her parents went to visit family for the weekend. She contemplated calling Elena for a girl's night, but she opted to go to sleep instead.

She took a shower, glad to be rid of the aroma she picked up from the Salvatore household. She didn't want to think about that morning. Instead she grabbed a box of books from the floor and heaved it up to her bed. Her grandmother's spell books and a few photo albums as well.

She flipped through the photos and found herself laughing. She missed her younger days when she didn't have a care in the world…or boys to cloud her mind.

Bonnie jumped slightly when she heard a tap on her balcony window. Damon. He had some nerve. She went up to the window and closed the drapes.

"Bonnie, open the window!" She heard his muffled voice.

"Even if I did open it, you haven't been invited to this house, so go away Damon!" Bonnie sat on her bed again.

"Bonnie Bennett, if you don't open this window right now, I'll—"

"You'll huff and puff and blow my house down?" Bonnie placed her photo album back in the box, annoyed at the fact that he disturbed her peace time.

"Cute. Come on, Bonn. I promise I won't bite," he said in a sing-song voice. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh sincerely.

"Aha, see! I made you laugh, that has to count for something. Let me in and I'll explain." He urged her from the other side of the window. "Please?"

Bonnie sighed and hesitantly walked up to the window. She opened the drapes and unlatched the window for it to open.

"Talk," she said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"You're not gonna let me in?" he asked as he put his hand on the invisible boundary.

"Only if what you have to say is worth granting you an invite." Bonnie played no jokes when she was serious.

"Spunk. That's what I like about you." Damon eyed her.

"Get to the point, Damon." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You were right about earlier. I was being an ass. I'm sorry about that."

"And?" Bonnie prompted him to continue. He gave her an annoyed smile, but he continued away.

"And…I really don't know what you see in me." Damon caught her unexpectedly with that comment.

"You're 80 percent jerk, that's the undeniable truth." Bonnie started.

"Well, you know, I try," he smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're 10 percent genuinely funny."

"I am thoroughly insulted by that observation," he said as he rolled his eyes. She let out a laugh.

"You're 5 percent understanding. Although some people might question that."

"Ain't that the truth," he agreed with her.

"And you're 5 percent human, Damon." Bonnie reached her hand out to touch his face. He let her touch him mainly because he wanted her to.

"Part of me hates you, but part of me wants to cling onto that 5 percent…even if it means just being friends," she said as she pulled her hand away.

He caught it just before it went through the invisible boundary, "Why would we be 'just friends'?" He looked angry and hurt all at the same time.

"Isn't that what you want? And you're still in love with Katherine, aren't you? I just thought I was a rebound."

He laughed and Bonnie was downright confused. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie…you are 95 percent _you_ and 5 percent clueless." She was about to question him when he interrupted her, "Let me in."

"Why should I?"

"Because right now, I don't need a friend and I certainly don't need Katherine, as crazy as that sounds coming from me. I just want to—"

"Come in," she whispered and the invisible wall fell down. He kissed her the moment he stepped through. Decades and decades of loving a figure in the mist, Damon finally gave in to something that was more real. Bonnie hated him alright. She hated how he made her go weak in the knees and left a burn wherever he touched her. God knows he's evil and has killed and tortured, but he did it for all the wrong reasons, and she still hung on to that 5 percent.

Damon pulled back, somewhat breathless, "20 bucks Elena is going to give me a saintly speech about if I hurt her best friend she's going to hunt me down and castrate me."

Bonnie laughed, "I'll be doing the castrating, she'll hold you down."

"Ouch." He feigned hurt and kissed her again. She traveled away from his lips down his jaw, where she rested her head against the crook his neck. The passionate moment died down to a peaceful hug. He massaged her lower back and she yawned in response.

"Time to sleep," he stated and detached himself to removed the box of books from her bed.

He uncurled her bedspread and waited for her to jump in. "A witch needs her sleep you know."

Bonnie smiled and slipped under the sheets. Damon tucked her in and she had the strangest feeling that he had done this before. She must have looked confused because Damon readily explained.

"When you were seven and got lost in the woods, I spent two days looking for you. I brought you to the hospital and before I left I tucked you in."

It was a vague memory, but she remembered showing up in the hospital out of nowhere. "Why?"

"I had that agreement with Emily, remember? I had to protect her descendants. I remember your mother crying frantically and the police were everywhere trying to look for you."

Damon touched her cheek, "Sleep. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Can't you stay?" Bonnie held his hand and the sensation felt normal.

"I may be 5 percent human to you, but I'm 100 percent vampire. I haven't fed since, you know…" She knew he was referring to the day when she and her grandma opened the tomb and that was two weeks ago.

He came closer to her and smelled her neck and face, "The last thing I want to do, believe it or not, is act on impulse, especially around you."

"You didn't mind last time," she pointed to the scar on her neck, where he had bitten her while she was possessed with Emily.

"I apologized!" he defended himself and she laughed.

"You know you dreamt about me from that point on," he wiggled his eyebrows seductively. She grabbed her pillow and smacked him with it.

"Shut up, Damon!" she laughed as she continued to assault him with the pillow. He ran away from her and stood by the window.

"Okay, I'll go now. I know when I'm not wanted," he muttered under his breath and she rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

She felt a rush of wind and he was instantly in front of her, "Seriously this time, good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

He kissed her soundly on the lips and left. She honestly thought she had gone crazy. Falling for Damon Salvatore was the last thing she would have done. But she did and she fell asleep happier because of it.

* * *

A/N: What'd you think? Let me know! I'm thinking of writing a sequel that involves putting Bonnie in danger with one of the vampires from the tomb and Damon going beserk because of it. Yes? :)


	2. The sequel is up!

The sequel to **Percentages **is up!

The following is preview. If you want to read the next installment, it is titled "**Poems and Vampires**" and you should be able to locate it under my penname :)

Enjoy!

**Preview**:

Bonnie sighed as her pen touched the first line of the notepad on her lap. She bit her lip in thought and stared off into the flames of the fireplace directly across from her seat. An idea flittered past her and she immediately started writing. After a few moments, she re-read it and sighed again. She ripped the page out of the pad, crumpled it, and tossed it into the fire, where it hissed at contact.

"We have a waste basket, you know?" a voice commented from the couch not far from her. Damon lay against the couch with a book in his hands.

"Shut up, Damon." Bonnie massaged her temples while looking down at her notepad.

"You know," he started again as he placed the book on his chest and turned his head to address her. "If you're English teacher is giving you a hard time, just say the word and he'll be _gone_," he air-quoted the last word.

"Damon!" she hissed at him.

"Bonnie!" he mocked her as he sat straight on the couch.

"I'm serious. I need to come up with a well-written poem by tomorrow because _someone_ kept distracting me all weekend long that I couldn't do it then."

"I didn't hear you complain, I only heard moaning," he said with a wicked smile and she rolled her eyes.

End of preview.


End file.
